I LOVE YOU EDWARD CULLEN!
by XmillieXjrX
Summary: "I said I was sad; remember? Or maybe not sad, just, in love? That sounded good. In love. With many, many other girls." Edward is the school jock and Bella... isn't. Will she ever win the love of her life over? How! AH
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I was just sitting at my computer, wondering what to write, and suddenly this popped into my head, and so i began to write it down just as it came to me... So, I just wanted to let you read this little bit of what would be a HUMAN story about Bella and Edward. I know this kind of thing has been down one million times but I think I can make my version different. Or maybe not, I'll see what you think. **

**So anyway, if you guys could just read this and tell me whether this idea has been done, like, too many times, then just tell me and i wont write anymore. Or vice versa. Yeah, so thanks. **

**I do not own Twilight. Sadly.  
**

My day is _not _going well.

Alarm didn't go off, toast burnt, tubes broke, buses on strike, at school late, got a Saturday detention, couldn't find my gym shorts…. The list goes on. Luckily, there is one thing in my life that I _can _depend on. Edward Cullen. Oh, God, now I blush every time I even think his name! How embarrassing. No, what's worse is how he doesn't even know that I exist. He doesn't even hear me when I talk. That _is _worse.

I sighed as I thought this, and that was why I didn't think this very often. It made me depressed. Like, if I could let myself think that I had a chance with this God then my brain immediately goes off into a fantasy land; what I would wear on our wedding, what our children would be called (Edward Junior, he could pick the girl, and then Anthony,) where they would go to school.. It was madness really, but sometimes the only way to cheer myself up when he ignored me in a corridor, or walked straight into me, and didn't seem to notice.

It was, by any standards, a bit sad. I was the school nerd, always handing in perfect homework, playing the flute in the school band and not going to any parties. And he, _he, _was the popular boy, the supreme football player, the fit one, the cool one. We didn't match, but one day, one day, I could hope that maybe he would see the real me; and not just a nerd.

I was abruptly snapped back down to earth when the teacher, Mrs Barber, said my name in a stern, yet quiet voice.

"Bella? Answer to question two?" She asked, and I fumbled about in memory. I don't think I had done number two.

"Six." Edward's honey voice whispered into my ear. Oh my God! This was the first time he had _ever _spoken to me! The answer evaporated in my mind as I replayed his voice over and over again in my mind. Mrs Barber was still looking at me, but I was off in another dreamland. All the things that seemed impossible a minute ago seemed _likely _now. I said I was sad; remember? Or maybe not sad, just, in love? That sounded good. In love. With many, many other girls.

**Thanks, please review! I love it when I go to my inbox and it says 'new email' and I'm like 'YAY!' so please read and review :)**

**Milly, x  
**


	2. AN and I apologise

Hi,

I know that this isn't a chapter or an update but I just wanted to say:

I'm sorry to all my subscribers and people who have favourited my stories, because I haven't updated in ages. I know that this isn't an update, but I just wanted to tell people that I probably won't be updating for a while, I have writer's block and every time I try to write something creative it doesn't work and I don't want to keep going. I'm not sure why I feel like this but my family has kind of been through a lot – what with my grandmother dying from cancer and her husband dying one month later, its upset me a lot more than it has with other people, I think, as I was very close to them. I am not providing an excuse – I am just justifying my decision to sort of, take a break from writing these.

Thank you,

Milly

xx


	3. Chapter 2: Odd

**Very short, random chapter. Please review! I have to go now, school starts tomorrow :(. I know, I'm depressed too.**

The bell rang for break and we were all immediately hustled into the common room, where we could 'chill'. For me, I went there to replay what Edward had said to me, over and over again. I couldn't get bored of it, it buzzed through my head every second of the day, until I was interrupted by a girl called Alice, new to the school, but she didn't act like it. Alice was pretty intimidating; she was like a fairy, or a pixie, small and petite, but still ferocious and quite scary. So, when she waltzed up to me as I was listening to music on my brand new ipod touch, I was puzzled.

"What are you listening to?" She asked, squeezing herself into the space beside me, she glanced at my ipod screen.

"_Buttercup Baby_? Isn't that song about one million years old?" Her voice was harsh, but still beautiful. In defence, I rambled.

"No. This is the _Busted _version." **(You guys have heard of Busted, right? They were an English band in like 2003, and everyone who was about eight loved them. Hence the fact that I know they did a cover of this song. Btw, now they are NOT cool.) **I blushed, realising that that statement had not made me look better.

"What do you want, Alice?" I asked her, the embarrassment making me irritable and annoyed.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out together, in town." She smiled sweetly, and I knew something was wrong. Since when do the pretty, already popular girls want to 'hang out' with the girls who stay out of their way at all costs?

"Umm… I…. er…" My mumbling was unintelligent, and soon I flushed beetroot, again.

"Cool. So I'll pick you up in my Porsche." She beamed, and bounced off to chat to Rosalie. I looked around me, confused and flushed.

So, that was why at 4:15 I was being pushed into Alice's Porsche, just me and her.

"So… what do you want to do?" I asked, trying to be casual but ending up sounding embarrassed and hesitant, as I was.

"Lets go to Ralph Lauren!" She squealed, as she punched the accelerator and we went flying forward, crashing into a couple of bins, she giggled nervously, but had reversed before anyone important saw.

"Erm.. Alice. Why are we going to Ralph Lauren?" I asked, and she responded by looking me up and down, and sighing.

"No reason. Now, Bella, we're going to play a game." Oh God, she had brought me here so that the popular people could throw stuff at me or something.

"Pick out whatever you want! Maybe a party dress, or just a pair of jeans. Oh, and shoes. Trainers, are a no, high heels are _yes _and it doesn't matter how much they are." She smiled and pulled out a credit card from her clutch. I stared at her, open-mouthed.

"I'm alright." I sighed. She swung round and held my hand quite tightly.

"We might see Edward Cullen." She whispered into my ear, making me giggle uncontrollably for a minute. "I know you love him, and if you buy something pretty, and then he comes here with his friends, which he always does, he will go weak at the knees." I gave her a look – I'm not sure what kind of look as although I was trying to look cool, my insides were going crazy.

So, because I had been blackmailed by a certain Alice, I was being dragged about Ralph Lauren, praying that this girl would never ever take pity on me again. She pulled me over to another section, and began flicking through the garments, occasionally holding one out, signalling for me to take it. Suddenly, I noticed someone in the crowd who I did not want to see.

"Alice, is that Mrs Barber?" I whispered, and she looked up, squealing.

"She might talk to us. Okay, Bella, shuffle out, shuffle out." We were 'shuffling' when Mrs Barber turned around, looking at us. She looked horrified, and I glanced down to see what I was holding, an assortment of lacy, sexy underwear which I'm sure my maths teacher wouldn't be caught _dead _in. She turned away, and Alice, being the goody-goody she always appears as to teachers, had to go straighten things out and trust me, it did not go well.

**Thanks, and I beg of you to review. And if I use any weird English 'slang' PM and I will tell you what it is. Or search it in urban dictionary :)**


End file.
